Breakfast in Bed, the Untold Story- One shot
by jaymack33
Summary: Like Groundhog day for breakfast making, but fluffier. One of my favorite cutest scenes in Season 2 had me asking, how did Mon-el do it. From learning how to cook quickly to cooking food without waking up Kara here is my take it wasn't as easy as he thought it could be, but Mon-el had to get it right eventually.


Breakfast in Bed, the Untold Tale- One shot

by jaymack33

Summary: Like Groundhog day for breakfast making, but fluffier. One of my favorite cutest scenes in Season 2 had me asking, how did Mon-el do it. From learning how to cook quickly to cooking food without waking up Kara here is my take it wasn't as easy as he thought it could be, but Mon-el had to get it right eventually.

Characters: Mon-el, Kara, Alex, Winn, M'gann, J'onn, & Lyra

Story notes: Just a fluffy little story I came up with while I was trying to brainstorm a possible dream Karamel dream sequence in chapter 15 for my longer running story, this thought popped in my head, and I thought this needed to be told all on it's own on a larger scale. Takes place after the musical crossover. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

-  
Portal opens up as Kara, J'onn & Mon-el return from Earth 1 back to their home on Earth 38:

Mon-el- Supergirl holds my hand as I watch J'onn step through the portal back to our Earth, first. I lean into her, just thinking about how I'm just so happy, she's back and alive and I'm getting another chance. I thought I had lost her forever. As I squeeze Kara's hand, I see her turn to me smiling and saying...

Supergirl- Seeing the still worried look on Mon-el's face she said, "Come on Mon-el, time to go back to our Earth, back to our home, it's going to be OK."

Mon-el- "Kara, it's definitely OK." "Better than OK." "Better than me carrying you across time and space after you broke up with me and almost dying."

Supergirl- "Cheer up, Mon-el, we're good, quick stalling lets go already." She playfully smacks Mon-el in his ass laughing that she finally gets to tease & flirt with him again.

Mon-el gives her a funny look on his face questioning like if their both really back to the way things were or not quite there yet as they all enter the portal & than it closes.

DEO:

Alex- Alex paces back and forth in the control room with Winn nervously. "Come on, they should have been back by now, I'm so scared Winn, what if we lose my sister and we never see her again?"

Winn- "Please, Alex the girl cheats death so many times and this time she is having help from Mon-el and J'onn and even the Flash and his team of geniuses." "I hear their team is pretty good, but not as good as me though right?"

Alex- "Yeah, of course that's why their over there and your over here."

Winn- "Owch, that hurt so much, but I know you don't mean that, as the acting leader of the DEO you just needed me to be your wing-man, right?"

Alex- "Whatever gets you through the day and..." The portal opens up and Alex bolts for it hugging Kara tight. "I missed you so much, thank God your alive, Kara." Alex was crying so happy to have her sister back.

Winn bolts hugging J'onn tight, "Papa bear, thank God your back."

Mon-el- "I'm here too, umm anybody?" "Hi, Dana." Mon-el waves as she ignores him again, but he just laughs it off she is just so low key. These spies and all.

As Alex refuses to let go of Kara & starts asking her a million questions about everything that happened...Winn watches Mon-el looking somberly at the 2 sisters.

Winn- "Hey, Mon-el don't worry over time I'm sure you'll get Kara back and she'll forgive you."

Mon-el- "She already did, Winn, she's so amazing even after I lied to her she still found it in her heart to forgive me and take me back."

Winn- "Than, why do you look the same as when you left the portal when Supergirl was still hurt?"

Mon-el- "It's, just I have to be better Winn." "I have to be a better boyfriend I need some romantic gesture just to show her how much she means to me." "I nearly blew the best thing that has ever happened to me." "I need her to know it Winn." "I need her to know how much I...you know how I feel about her Winn."

Winn- "Yeah we all know." "I think we knew before even you two did."

Mon-el- "And Winn, it's like we've discussed before, she's beautiful and smart, and funny, stronger than me, she's a better hero than me, I don't know what's left for me." "What can I do, or give to her that she doesn't already have?"

Winn- Winn just looks at Mon-el. "It's you!" "Don't you realize, that you make her happy." "And when she broke up with you she was devastated." "You, just have to put time and effort, be the best you that you can be because your the one she chose." "She cares about you." "All, you have to do is try." You just have to be there for her, support her & maybe get her some flowers, and dinner or..."

Mon-el- "It's just she eats so many pot-stickers and I know she loves them, probably more than she loves, me"...Mon-el laughs. "But, it's so impersonal." "Like they made the pot-stickers, not me."

Winn- "So, why don't you just find out what Kara, likes I mean besides pot-stickers and make it happen." "I know Kara and we can't let that small frame fool us, she eats like a lumberjack and still looks like that." Winn laughs and than he finally sees his friend Mon-el's familiar smile returning.

Mon-el- "You, know something Winn, your right, and I know exactly what I'm going to do." Mon-el sees Supergirl walking over.

Supergirl- "Hey, lets get out of here and make up for that time we were kind of away from each other because you know..."

Mon-el- Nodded and as he sees her heading out the door, he bolts at super-speed opening it up for her. "My lady!" He gives Kara his best endearing smile he can manage.

Supergirl- I just laugh off Mon-el being Mon-el again. He's so silly that's why I...you know.

Kara's apartment:

Kara- "So, are you going to open every door, pour every drink, and pull out my chair every time now?"

Mon-el gives Kara an exasperated look like don't you know how much you mean to me? Do I really have to say anything. "So, you don't want me doing that?" Mon-el shakes his head no. "Because I did see in several movies when courting that is the proper thing to do and..."

Kara: "I don't need you to do that, I just need you to be silly and funny and caring as you normally are except for that one time...that, well I'm over it I mean I know when I was little I used to sing right along when the Disney princess were singing, Someday my Prince will Come, but I never realized in my wildest dreams how it could be a bad thing." And than she sees Mon-el's beautiful smile fading and she saw his lost boy, puppy pout, and Kara felt like a million pounds were weighing on her chest.

Mon-el- "It's just that stupid lie got away from me." "I never meant for it to happen, Kara." "I never meant to hurt you." "I woke up all alone on Earth, on a strange planet, with weird customs that were completely different than Daxam and the only person I could relate to was you." "A Kryptonian who happened to be from a planet whose not exactly on their greeting card list." "And than you think I tried to kill the president, and I'm not talking like the president of a lemonade stand or a Dunkin Donuts I'm talking, The president." "And than your cold and pushing me away and I had nothing and you tell me how horrible the Prince of Daxam was and you were finally letting me in a little bit." "You were all I had, and you were finally opening up to me, in my wildest dreams I thought that part of my life was over forever." "I couldn't lose you too." "I mean I do have Winn as a friend now besides you, but his legs aren't as nice as yours, though, just saying."

Kara- I see his sad face and I'm not going to lie, I hate when my friends and people I love keep things from me. But, I do it too. Alex, did it before I became Supergirl. It's just I don't need to be protected from anything. But, I look at Mon-el, and before me, he had it all and than he had nothing and than he had me. And, finally I see him. This is the man that I you know... I cup his cheeks with my hands and I look deeply into his beautiful dark smokey eyes that are full of loss and sorrow.

"Mon-el, look I'm not going to lie, relationships aren't easy, their hard." "And maybe it was good that we got our one troubled moment out of the way, so we could go back to being happy and together." "Look, I know you try to put me on this pedestal, like I can do no wrong, but I'm figuring out things too." "I've never had a relationship like I have with you." "We're just going to have to figure it out together, OK, now this is the part where you kiss me and we forget about this for a while, OK?

Mon-el smiles as he looks into Kara's beautiful eyes and kisses his Supergirl deeply, but he doesn't forget even as he feels himself losing himself in their kiss, he has to make it up to her somehow, baby steps, small gestures some...what was I talking about...wow this woman's kisses are so amazing!

Forming the plan:

So, Kara and I spent the entire day together, laughing and talking and just doing what we normally do on a typical day, as I woke up the next day I got started early. I got very lucky as I watched Kara sleeping like a log on the other side of our bed. Yesterday all that Music Meister stuff really must have taken it's toll on her because she's usually a much lighter sleeper than that. I get dressed quickly and at super speed I race out to my favorite early spot, I grab a couple of bags and race back to Kara's place.

I thank Rao, she's still sleeping so I wave one of the coffee cups underneath her nose, nothing, let me try again, nope, OK, this one is my favorite but I never actually figured out if it was hers yet...

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...what smells so goooooddd?" "Mon-el what in Rao's name are you doing?"

"I-I was just testing to see which coffee flavor might strike your fancy?"

"Well, you could have just asked me when I was awake!" "I mean I'd be really mad at you right now, but..but what was that last one again?"

"Oh, that was the Ethiopia blend, from Blue Bottle, want some?" Mon-el leans forward looking into Kara's eyes about to kiss her when Kara scoots away. Mon-el kisses her cheek as she pulls the coffee mug out of his hand.

"Mmmmmmmm..good." "I think I love you coffee cup." "I love you so much." Kara teases Mon-el with her pretty smile as she drank it all up. "MMMMM...that was so yummy Mon-el thank you." "That's our coffee from now on."

Mon-el smiles as Kara finally kisses him too and not just the coffee mug..."mmmmmm...I love waking up to you," she said.

Mon-el points to himself.

"No, I was talking about that coffee it was so good, you are so last year Mon-el!" She laughs as Mon-el throws a pillow at her.

Kara sticks her tongue out at him looking so cute in her jammies as she throws a pillow back at him. "I missed this so much," she tells him laughing playfully. "I mean I know it was only a couple of days, Mon-el but still..."

Mon-el- "Losing you, Kara for a couple of days was like losing my life for a lifetime..."

All Kara could feel were chills...nothing to say as she saw his serious face and his emotionally soft eyes, and hearing him saying that their next all she could do was...There next kiss was long and sweet and emotional with a couple of tears but soon they were laughing it was all good. After eating something quick from the microwave like always Supergirl duty called and she was off.

As soon as Kara was gone. "OK, I have the coffee I already have some idea how to make her breakfast food faves while M'gann was crash coursing me in bar tending I watched her make breakfast and started helping out, but I've never actually cooked for anyone before and also there is this new thing they serve at Blue Bottle, I just need to figure out how to poach!

Mon-el at first opens You-tube and than he looks at the side at all the sites he already visited, no if Kara, looks here she is going to know what I'm up to, I need to do this a different way, I wait a second what's that? Mon-el saw a white cook book called the Joy of Cooking on one of Kara's shelves. He opened it up, and read the caption:

From your big sister Alex, a nice paperweight and door stop, for your Apartment just whatever you do, don't use it, even though I know your Super, your definitely not at this, firedepartment the last time you tried :)

Mon-el laughs, doesn't look like this book brought Kara too much joy, well maybe I can put it to better use, let me see, P,P,P, it's here, wow, I found it.

Top tips for the perfect poached eggs:

Make sure your eggs are really fresh.  
Add a small dash of vinegar to a pan of steadily simmering water.  
Crack eggs individually into a ramekin or cup.  
Create a gentle whirlpool in the water to help the egg white wrap around the yolk.  
Slowly tip the egg into the water, white first.

Poaching an egg- Heat the water: Add enough water to come 1 inch up the side of a narrow, deep 2-quart saucier. Add 1 teaspoon kosher salt and 2 teaspoons white vinegar and bring to a simmer over medium heat. Meanwhile, crack 1 very fresh cold large egg into a custard cup or small ramekin. Use the handle of a spatula or spoon to quickly stir the water in one direction until it's all smoothly spinning around.

TIP: Use this whirlpool method when poaching a single serving (one or two eggs). For bigger batches, heat the water, salt and vinegar in a 12-inch nonstick skillet and do not stir.

Add the egg: Carefully drop the egg into the center of the whirlpool. The swirling water will help prevent the white from "feathering," or spreading out in the pan.

Let it poach: Turn off the heat, cover the pan and set your timer for 5 minutes. Don't peek, poke, stir or accost the egg in any way.

Lift it out: Remove the egg with a slotted spoon and serve immediately. Alternatively, move the egg to an ice bath and refrigerate up to 8 hours. Reheat in warm water just before serving.

OK, this is good I just need to try this out on somebody, who, who, let me check out my contacts with all of my friends besides Kara, let see there is Winn, and underneath that I'm drawing a blank, well it's a tough choice, but OK, I have him on speed dial, "Winn, I need you for something as a friend could I come over and have you eaten anything yet?"

As Mon-el enters Winn's apartment he enters with a big bag full of supplies.

Winn- "Wow, Mon-el this is breakfast not for the Superbowl..."

Mon-el- "I know, I know, it's just I'm getting myself ready to cook for Kara, and I just need your opinion on where I'm at."

Lyra- "Hi, Mon-el, when Winn told me you wanted to test your culinary skills I was just curious, you really are my favorite bartender, I wonder if your good at this too, Kara, must be really lucky."

Mon-el- "Well, I don't know about that, yet, but I know I am very lucky and I want to fill each day of her life with happiness as Winn taught me."

Lyra- "Oh, your taking relationship advice from Winn, hmmmmm?" She stares at Winn for a moment almost like it was the most ridiculous thing ever and than smiled enigmatically. "Yeah, I can definitely see it, my Winnie is so yummy so scrumptious, that I already had my breakfast already, you'll just be cooking us dessert."

Mon-el, looks at Winn with a proud smile on his face. Good for him. He deserves all the happiness in the world he is such a good friend.

Mon-el- "Well, anyway, allow me to begin." "So first Winn, I would like to thank you both for coming to my Bed and Breakfast today."

Winn- "This is my apartment Mon-el..."

"Please, Winn, stop breaking the fourth wall, I need you to visualize this." "What can I do for you sir, & for your lovely lady?"

Winn & Lyra- "What's on the menu?" Almost like they rehearsed it because they already did.

"Well, I have oatmeal and bacon and biscuits, fresh squeezed orange juice, my choice coffee from my favorite coffee house and lastly I have a new menu item the poached egg I will like to try out for your dining pleasure."

Winn- "Yes, we'll have all of that, and how often have you done this before, Mon-el?" "Not, that I'm doubting your culinary skills buddy, but are we going to live through the day? "Just saying, should I tell Lyra how I feel about her first if this is our last meal?"

Lyra- "How, do you feel about me Winnie?" She smiles playfully while fiddling around with his hand causing Winn to smile with sheer happiness. She smiled laughing along but still thinking about how she had disappointed him not too long ago. I have confidence because you believed in me when I gave you every reason not to." "Mon-el is one of your best friends." "If you believe in him, I do to."

Mon-el-" Well, Winn I am not going to lie I've done the toast and the oatmeal. The bacon, biscuits I only helped out when M'gann was teaching me. I have never poached an egg before." Mon-el gives Winn a big hopeful smile, please give me a chance?

Winn- "We'll give it a shot." "Please don't burn my apartment down?"

He sees Mon-el's face telling him to play along.

Winn- "Fine, your bed and breakfast." "Don't burn it down either."

Mon-el smiles as he watches Lyra and Winn smiling and talking and looking very happy, good for him as he continued cooking and getting everything ready for them.

Finally..."Breakfast is served!" Mon-el watches them both as they both have the most neutral face imaginable causing Mon-el's Daxamite heart to sink. They take a second bite and still nothing. Finally..."Please, say something you two?" "Even if it sucks, please, I have to know."

Winn- "You, know Mon-el I'm tempted to say this sucks." He watches Mon-el's face going pale, and crestfallen. "Or even worst that this really, really, really sucks..." He sees his poor friend really getting down.

Mon-el- "Well, thanks anyway, Winn I tried my best, but...

Winn- "Of, course if I said those things it would just be me trying to trick you into cooking for us again!" "My God, man, Kara is going to love this!" "How, is it babe?"

Lyra- "Oh, my we are going to have to start ordering stuff off menu in the bar, right?"

Winn- "Seriously, Mon-el this was like your first time?" "Trust me, Kara is going to love you for this, but for now can we have more, please?"

Mon-el smiled, "You are a good friend, of course you can here is more, I made plenty for the both of you." "Just please Winn, keep this between you and me I want this to be a surprise for her."

Winn- "Of course and if you ever feel the need to test some other food out, my bed and breakfast is yours."

They all laugh together as Mon-el contemplates what else he will need to surprise Kara.

-  
Attempt 1- How do I make breakfast in bed for Kara without waking her?

Kara: "Mon-el, you don't have to do this, this is too much."

Mon-el: "It's OK, babe, I want to do this, it makes me happy when your happy." "Just drink your nice hot cocoa, I brought a bag full of marshmallows if you need, more and just lie back and relax." Mon-el starts slowly sensually digging his fingers and gently massaging along Kara's neck trying to get all the kinks out considering she's always carrying the weight of the whole world on her broad shoulders.

Kara: "Ohhhhh, Mon-el...ohhh that feels so.. ...goooood!" "I mean this is still too much, though Moaannnelll!"

Mon-el: "So you want me to stop then Kara?"

Kara: Starts to get angry, "oh no you don't, you made me all nice and happy and rico and suave, you are not going to stop now!" "Please, more Monel...mmmmmmmmmmm.. this is nice." "I like this very much," as she continues to feel Mon-el's fingers lulling and relaxing the muscles of her neck and shoulders in a soft firm rhythm, Kara moans, "ohhh, this is so good." "Why are you being so nice to me Mon-el?"

Mon-el- "Can't your boyfriend just be nice to you, without any particular reason, other than how much I care about you?" Mon-el to himself. I need to make Kara as relaxed and sleepy as possible, I need to be able to wake up first and see if I can manage enough of a head start to cook her breakfast without waking her. Just have to keep this up long enough to relax her nicely and I have to control myself because if Kara keeps moaning like that she might not be the only one relaxing on her couch, but it will be the naked kind of relaxing.

Kara: "Hey, Mon-el what's that music your playing in the background it's nice?"

Mon-el- "Oh, that's Enya it's called, "Who can say." "I just wanted something to relax you." "I know your always so busy being Supergirl and working for the DEO and working on your blob I just wanted to do something nice for you when you came home and when I found that song on YouTube I decided that was absolutely perfect for us."

Kara: "And, what about those scented candles, if you wanted to have sex, you really don't even have to ask, you know by now right?"

Mon-el: "It's OK, babe, you do so much for everybody else, I just want you to lie back on this couch, drink your hot chocolate let me use my magic fingers and press out all that tension in your neck"...while I try to keep the tension in my pants from exploding. Kara, why did you have to say that right now of all times?

Kara: "I know, Mon-e,l but I want to have sex, you know the rule once we're settled in bed I have to get my sleep for work but now, it's not bed time yet so you know."...poooofffff..Kara blew out the candles, just as Mon-el had the same idea...

Mon-el looked at her cup, oh your fin...ished...he cups her by her cheek as she sits on the couch staring at Mon-el's eyes which have now darkened with desire. So what do you want to do now babe?

Kara's blue eyes darkened with Mon-el's handsome face reflected in her own desires.

Kara: "Well if you want to relax me, there is another way I can think of that"...Kara braced for impact as she and Mon-el collided on their couch...the last thought before they started having sex...I've never had sex with Mon-el while Enya was playing, I'll never hear her the same way again...mmmmmmmmmmmm!

Mon-el caressed Kara's face as he gently kissed her softly before deepening his kiss more and more moaning while Kara moaned along as they kissed almost singing the same exact song.

Kara's hands were stroking along his chest, she laughed once in a while in the middle of their kissing and than her hot boyfriends moans and his affectionate caresses made happy sounds come out of my mouth, as she felt his hot rock hard body pressing her deeper into their couch, yeah I am really really relaxed now, she giggled and than kissed him some more while still giggling happily, really, really relaxed..ahhhhhhhh.

So, after we finished relaxing after a long while, I laugh and Kara laughs, I smile and she shyly smiles back at me as she dresses in her cute soft blue pj's and I put on a dark shirt and shorts, "you relaxed babe?"

"Very Mon-el, I think I need you to relax me like that more in the future."

"Kara, that can so be arranged whenever you want."

Aww, Mon-el thank you for relaxing me it must be working because I want to go to sleep now. Even though I say this as I look a Mon-el something is a little bit off. I wonder what he's up to I mean I know Mon-el is nice, that's why I you know, but he's being so extra, I mean he's not cheating because he's with me all the time or with Winn, because he tells me and if he doesn't tell me I have Alex make him tell me, and of course he's at the bar. He didn't break anything that I know of. Maybe it's just that we almost broke up but I just need a boyfriend and his relaxing me isn't completely relaxing me because I'm too worried why he's relaxing me to relax me, you know what I mean!

Aww, he smiles..."Good night Kara, sweet dreams.."

"You too Mon-el," I smile too, sweet dreams Mon.

Morning:  
Mon-el- I try to break out of Kara's arms carefully as I wake up the relaxing technique actually worked, gently, gently Mon-el but she won't budge. Unnnhh, I strain, but her grip around my back and stomach won't budge, I mean maybe at my full strength I could but that would wake Kara, and I'm trying to learn how not to do it. Well, let me just try at full strength because it's just not happening today I'm about to when...

Kara- As Kara sleepily feels someone well I mean I know it's Money, but still, "what are you doing Mon-el are you trying to get away from me?" "Well you can't because your in jail," she sings.

Monel- "That's seems appropriate, Rao, your strong even when your asleep, it's like you have this Kungfu grip that Winn talks about when he tried to explain to me about his adult action figures in his room, they are considered as collectibles."

Kara- "Winn, said what, oh, you mean those kids toys he pretends are adult toys I got you."

Monel- "I know Kara, you definitely got me really good and tight." "Can you let me out?"

Kara- "So are you complaining about it." "I thought you wanted to wake up in bed with me."

Mon-el- You know I do Kara, I just wanted to get up and get something to drink that's all," I lied.

Kara- "Fine," Kara pouted. "You can get up for a minute, but than you have to come back to me kay?"

Monel -"Kay as Mon-el gave Kara their customary peck on the lips he was about to get up when

He felt Kara grab his neck again, "one more pleassshhhhh?"

Fine Mon-el kissed her and Kara deepened the kiss, "hey you just said one more."

Kara smiled well in mid kiss, "mmmmm i didntmmmm saymmmmmmhow long."

So after one more kiss led to kara and Mon-el having sex again for a little while longer and than helped each other in the shower a little while longer just to make sure they didn't miss any spots while soaping up just for that not for that other stuff that probably definitely happened again...maybe...shhhhhhhh!

Anyway as Kara left for Supergirl duty again, Mon-el pulled out his notebook and started writing.

OK, attempt 1 failed, I'm not going to be able to sneak out of bed when Kara snuggles up with me. She's too strong, unless I use all my strength I will need another solution.

Attempt 2:

Kara again snuggled me while we were sleeping and I can't break free and Rao, what's wrong with me why would I want to, OK, this time full strength if she wakes up she wakes up...unnhhh yes I'm free, I actually am stronger than Kara...when she's unconscious. Just as I'm about to slide out of bed I feel Kara pulling me back oh no i almost got away, a sexy beautiful woman won't let me go poor me and than Kara literally rolls on top of me and says...

Kara- "Sex, Mon-el?"

Mon-el- I look into her beautiful blue eyes yes i failed miserably happy in attempt 2, but talk about a no brainer...yup to the sex part. And definite yes to the second time after the first time.

As Kara takes a shower for more Supergirl duty I jot down in my notebook OK, dummy your not going to be able to power out of Kara's Kungfu grip, and keep her asleep at the same time but I have another idea.

Attempt 3:

I wake up, yup I'm in Kara's arms again, I swear we always sleep on separate sides of the bed but by the time I wake up she's always on my side of her bed and yeah my life is pretty, pretty good, this time I'm not going to use power, OK, carefully Mon-el carefully place my finger slightly under her armpit and slowly, tickle her! Just a little bit not too much or she'll wake up and...

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH. "No, Mon-el I was sleeping and you woke me up and you know I'm, ticklish your going to pay for that."

"Yeah what are you going to do ahahahahhahahhahahhahhahha!"

"I can tickle you back, Mon, take that!"

"Oh, yeah, Kara takes, this!"

"No, Mon-el you won't don't ahahhahhahahhahahhahah!" Mon-el stared tickling my ribs and I just couldn't help myself.

"Yes kara, take thahahahhahahhahahhah stop it!" Kara, was tickling me again along my neck, Oh Rao, hahahha!

Kara- "No, you stop, it you in the mood for mmmmmmm?" Mon-el planted a long lingering kiss on Kara's soft pink lips.

Mon-el's thoughts- Yes, Kara I'm always in the mood for..mmmmm, yes Kara always...mmmmmmm. They kiss again deeper and deeper happily. The both finally stopped it by starting something else. It really was something else for a really long time.

After Kara takes a shower I jot back down in my notebook epic fail for attempt 3, this isn't working, I will need another solution tooo...

Hey, I feel the book pulled right out of my hand...

"What are you writing what is this, Mon-el?"

"Oh, just practicing writing in my native language."

"What's it say?" Kara asks suspiciously at the Daxamite who she had almost broken up with for lying recently.

"Oh, nothing just how beautiful you are and how much I love you"...Technically not a lie as I'm doing it for her, for how much I care about her, just not exactly that specific. I look straight in her eyes years of lying in Daxam helps.

"OK, Mon-el but I don't like secrets you know better."

"Trust me Kara ask me anything about my life at all I'm an open book, anything about Daxam, about my job whatever you want."

Kara eyes him a little bit more suspiciously but he looks like he's telling the truth or at least he believes what he's saying, "well I'm off to being Supergirl again," small kiss, "see you later Mon."

"See you later, Kara."

Alright attempt 3 sleeping in a bed with the sexiest woman on the planet when she actually likes sleeping with me and has super hearing and likes snuggling is not working. I have one more idea I would like to attempt, I'm going to need M'gann for this one.

"Hi, M'gann I was wondering if I could ask you?"

"Of course Mon-el."

"I didn't ask you yet."

"But, I already read your mind."

"Let me finish, I could change it, it could happen."

"But, you won't."

"Fine, thank you for your help."

"Why thank you, for volunteering to work all night...well I mean until really early so you can cook for Kara." "You, know you picked up bartending so fast, I have a feeling your going to do a really good job cooking too."

"Thanks, M'gann for everything." I dial my phone , sound sad, sound sad. "Kara, I'm so sorry, but Mgann really needs me at work, today, she was a little bit short staffed, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Ohh, Mon-el, I miss you already, but you better."..she teases in mock anger.

Monel arrives 1:30 in the morning, he has his supplies, he walks very, very slow sneaking around, he can't help but glance at how cute Kara is sleeping on his side again, that woman needs to learn about boundaries or who am I kidding, God, I love that woman so much.

OK, I'm going to sleep on the couch just a little bit. After resting just a few hours his nervous energy and fear of Kara waking up again and ruining his surprise was too much, he carefully crept out of bed slowly squeezing oranges just a little bit at a time, too much too fast and it will wake Kara, damn it why did I have to fall in love with someone with super hearing, making this so tough. OK, I'll assemble the oatmeal and put some fresh blueberries and raspberries and granola on the top but no microwave, that sound might wake Kara, up, nope too close. I have a nice yellow flower, Winn's idea.

OK, OK, really slowly. I have to mix in my biscuit mix and bake it, that's good. Let's see I have about 15 minutes before Kara usually wakes up, so let me poach a couple of eggs and fry me up some nice greasy bacon, and my coffeemaker is going with our new favorite blend. Good, it's just about done all I need to do is carry my tray to Kara and...

"What smells so good is that hashbrowns...? Kara smells the most wonderful thing in the world she grasps around for Mon-el but he isn't there this time and than she looks up...

"No, no, no, I was trying to make you breakfast in bed I was going for full romance here and you have ruined it!"

Kara- "That's very sweet, but your not getting in the way of me and baccccconnnn, and biscuits, and what is that a poached egg?" "How did you learn how to poach?"

Mon-el- Explains about his book he hears Kara telling him he's changed and without a job she gets to spend more time with me.

But than duty called as Supergirl flies off, again!

I know you may think it was a lot of trouble, just for her to eat a little bit of bacon and sip a little bit of coffee but that smile that face, she was so happy and wanted to spend more time with me, so worth it. Time for that laundry, for my Supergirl!

The end!

Author's final notes- So, I always like doing extra research on things I don't know that much about. Personally I suck at cooking but I actually did look up the recipe for poached eggs from the Food network to make this story more authentic, I do love coffee, but not as much as Chris Wood, does so I did look up a shop he likes from an interview he did and than just decided on 1 of the more popular one's they have. I also noted that Blue Bottle actually serves poached eggs, so I wonder where that idea came from. I bet that coffee maker was a Chris idea too. I hope you like this story. It's the last one-shot idea I have at the moment, so I will definitely be going back to my main story. Let me know what you think about this one and maybe I'll do another one some time.


End file.
